The World Is Not A Pleasent Place To Be
by Uchiha Sakura Blossoms
Summary: [oneshot]The whole title inside. This story is before Sasuke leaves Konoha for sound. There is a festival of Arts on the day he was going to leave but Sakura wanted him to stay for her performace. Will he stay with her after he hears her performance? R


* * *

A/N: Hi everybody! As you might knowI am the author of " Attention Class We Have a New Student" WellI have a oneshotstory. I usedone of my favorite poems and one of my favorite songs and other songs.This is one of my favorite poemsand i was introduced to this poem by one of my teachers Ms. Garner. When i first readthe poem,it automatically made me think of Sasuke before he left to go to sound. And so did the song.Please read this and review! 

Disclamier: I don't own Nauro. The poem The World Is Not A Pleasent Place to be. The songs Slipped Away, Because of You, or Stick with You. And lastly Mary had a little lamb. ( who wrote that poem anyway?)

* * *

STORY: The World Is Not A Pleasent Place To Be / Slipped Away

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke where waiting at the bridge for there pervert of a teacher Hatake Kakashi.

" Your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled as they finally saw there sensei after it has been 5 hours.

" Sorry i'm late. You see Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and I had to meet at the Hokage's office for a special meeting." Kakashi said while reading his book " Come Come Paradise".

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura said.

" Oddly enough i'm not lying. Asuma's,Kurenai"s,Gai's teams and us will have a little festival of arts. So volunters can go on stage and preform some poetry or sing." Kakashi said and looked up to see his students reaction.

" When is it going to be?" Sakura asked.

" Tonight at 7:00 pm." Kakashi said.

" We can do anything?" Naruto asked.

" As long as it involves poetry or singing." Kakashi said turnig a page.

" I'M GOING!" Naruto yelled. " Are you Sakura? You are a great singer!"

" Umm maybe." Sakura said.

" Ohh you have to go its mandetory." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke mentally saying you-must-go.

"Hn" was all Sasuke answer. Sakura looked at him and he seemed oddly depressed.'maybe it has something to do with our last mission.' Sakura thought.

Flash Back

Team 7 had to escort a boy back to his village. They had just dropped of the charge and started walking back. It was getting dark so they set up camp.

When they where done and ate they went to bed except for Sasuke who heard something in the woods. He went out to see what it was.

" Hello Sasuke." Said a voice.

" Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a kunai.

" Oh Sasuke you dont' want to hurt me. I'm the one who can fo fill your dreams.'' The man said showing himself. It was Orochimaru.

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet.

" I can give you power. I can help you defeat your brother Itachi." He said as he walked towards him.

" how?" Sasuke said coldly.

" How do you think?" He said. " If you wish to avenge your clan and mostly kill the person who ruined your life meet me by the gates of Konoha. I'll be whating for you on Sunday. with that he dissapered.

End Falshback

Sakura was secret watching there conversation. 'Is he going to go with him?" That question just kept on running throw her head.

" So everyone has to go clear?" Kakashi said.

" Hai." Sakura and Naruto said. Kakahi turned to Sasuke.

"Clear?" Kakashi said.

''Hn'' Sasuke said back.

" Okay you are dismissed please go home and prepare for tonight's events." Kakashi said and puffed out of sight.

" Good bye Sakura-chan, Bye Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said and speed of.

" Ahh Sasuke I have a question to ask you." Sakura said a little nervous but her feelings towards him has seemed to go down. She stopped asking him to go out with her a year ago.

" Hn." He said.

" Well do you remember the mission we had on friday?" Sakura asked.

" Hn."

" Well i saw you talking to Orochimaru." She said more nervous.

" Yes." Sasuke said looking at her.

'' Well are you going to go?" Sakura asked him.

" Yes." Sasuke said.

" WHAT? But its tonight and you have to go to the festival!" Sakura said.

" I'm not going to the festival." Sasuke said and began walking away.

" Hey but you told Kakashi sensei that you would go!" Sakura said.

" I said hn." He said.

" Please Sasuke you can't go!" Sakura whined.

" To bad." Sasuke said in a cold tone.

" Sasuke please stay you can get stronger here!" Sakura said as tears started coming down her cheek.

" I can't." He said a little depressed (he was starting to like Sakura)

" Why?" Sakura said more tears started to come down her face.

'' I just can't Sakura!" Sasuke said and started walking again.

" Why Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and grabbed his arm.

'' Because Sakura, Itachi is way stronger then me andI can't defeat him with the training we are doing. I need Orochimaru's training ifI plan to last more then a minute in battle with him!" Sasuke said annoyed and pulled his arm away from her.

She coudldn't stop him. She wanted so badly that Sasuke would stay but she didn't want to deprive him of his dream.

" Okay then please stay for the festival before you go." Sakura said calmly.

" Okay i'll drop by before i'll go. Happy?" He said.

" Arigato Sasuke." Sakura said and walked the different direction.

* * *

It was time of the poets and singers to sing or read poetry. Hinata sang " Because of you." By Kelly Clarkson. Ino sang " Stick with you." by Pussycat Dolls. Naruto read " Mary had a little lamb." Since that was the only thing he knew. Then it was Sakura. 

Sasuke came just in time to see Sakura read. He had his backpack on ready to daparture.

" Now we have Sakura Haruno with some poetry " The World Is Not A Pleasent Place to be." The anoncer said.

" Hi everyone This poem is dedicated to one of my friends and i hope you never forget me." Sakura said clearly talking about Sasuke. Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto.

_The world is not a pleasnt place  
to be without  
__someone to hold and be held by _

_a river would stop  
its flow if only  
a stream were there  
to recieve it _

_an ocean would never laugh  
if clouds weren't there  
to kiss her tears_

_the world is not  
a pleasent place to be without  
someone _

The crowd went wild when she was done. They really loved it.There were even tears in some people's eyes. Then Hinata started to play the piano and Ino and Tenten came up on stage with Sakura and began signing " Slipped Away" By Avril Lavigne. Sakura was lead vocalist and lead guitarist, Ino was base, and Tenten was drums. They began. ( Ten,Ino,and Hina were backup singers.)

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the dayI found it won't be the same  
Ooooh _

_Nah nah la la la nah nah _

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't _

_Ooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it  
clearly _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh _

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened when you passed by _

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you not coming back _

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
noo...  
The day you slipped away  
was the day i found it won't be the same  
oooh..._

_Nah nah la la la nah nah  
I miss you _

The crowd again went wild and more tears came out of there eyes. They got off stage and went to the guys.

" So what do you think?" Ino asked Shikamaru who didn't fall asleep.

" It wasn't troublesome." He said.

" Yeah Sakura you guys rock!" Naruto said.

" The idiots right!" Neji said.

" Hey!" Naruto said.

Sakura remained silent and she started walking home.

" Hey Sakura where you going lets go celebrate!" Tenten said.

" No thats okay I'm going home. Night!" She said and walked home.

' He didn't come...' Sakura thought.

" Hey." a dark voice said.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke and smiled but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized that this was the last time she would see him.

" Guess your leaving huh Sasuke." Sakura said and stared at the ground.

" Hn" Sasuke said.

" Well goodbye be safe out there." Sakura said and turned around and started walking. Sasuke pulled her wrist and gave her a kiss.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" I'm not leaving." Sasuke said.

Sakura had a confused face.

" What?" She finally said.

" I said Hn not yes." Sasuke said and kissed her again.

" Thank you Sakura." He said.

" For what?" She asked.

" For reading the poem and singing that song. It made me realize that when I leave i'll be alone again." Sasuke said.

"Hmm its good to have you stay here." Sakura said and gave him a hug.

" Yeah I'm home." Sasuke said and returned her hug.

A/N: Well thats it. the Song i used is called " Slipped away" By Avril Lavigne. I really like this song if you have time listen to it and it will make you think of Sasuke and Sakura hoped you liked it please REVIEW

Bye bye  
SKYBLUE1010  
P.S. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS.WANT TO KNOW THE ARTIST OR THE POET OF THE POEM PLEASE E-MAIL 


End file.
